batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Issue 108
Synopsis "The Big Batman Quiz!" Batman appears on The Big Quiz program to verify the answers given by super-contestants Frank Davis, who stands to win $125,000 from correct responses to questions about Batman's career. Emcee Joe Harmon feeds Davis some tough Batman questions, but the contestant answers them all correctly. Finally, Harmon places Davis in an isolation booth with a notepad and asks him the question, "What is Batman's Secret Identity?" Though Batman blocks off the camera's view, he is able to see that Davis has written, "Batman is Bruce Wayne"--only seconds before he collapses in the booth, and dies of poisoning. Robin notes that the notepad which Davis wrote Batman's identity on is blank, and believes someone has stolen the page with his real name. Suspicion is thrown upon Garth, a convict brought under guard to appear on a crime program, whose guard was slugged during the quiz show; Batman encounters a man who appears to be Garth, but his expert knowledge of the studio layout makes Batman suspicious. Later, as Harmon hands Batman the question envelope, Walsh, the owner of the show, confirms that Davis was supposed to have been asked what the contents of Batman's utility belt were, not what his secret identity was. Ergo, the real murderer switched the envelopes. Batman confirms that the poison was a sort of harmless in liquid or solid form, but deadly as a gas. Restaging the scene, Batman shoves Harmon into the isolation booth. Harmon desperately tries to break out, hollering that he will be poisoned. Batman tells him that he has had another light bulb installed; the one Harmon had put in, on which he had painted the liquid poison which became deadly as the bulbs heat evaporated it,has been removed. Batman points out that Harmon gave himself away with makeup grease on the envelope he handed Batman--makeup which he used to imitate Garth, who has since been found trussed up in hiding. Harmon confesses that he had tried to cut a deal with Davis for a 50% cut of the prize in return for answers to the questions; Davis had refused and said that he would expose Harmon after the show. Harmon pulls a gun, but Robin distracts him by shattering the light bulb Harmon had poisoned, and Batman kayos him. Later, Batman reveals that the poison gas bleached out the writing on the page with his secret identity, so all is well. "Prisoners of the Bat-Cave!" John Roddy, convicted of killing a man named Winters and scheduled for the death house, pleads his innocence to Batman, who believes him. Batman goes to the Governor and gets a slight delay, only until midnight of that night. At the district attorney's office, Batman and Robin pick up two packages, one of evidence in the Roddy case and the other a special package addressed to Batman and Robin. By an electrical mishap both are trapped in the Bat-Cave, and the package, actually a booby-trap, bursts into flame and melts their radio transmitter and telephone; Batman puts it out by lowering a hollow bust of Two-Face onto it. Determining that the crime was committed by a man with a much longer thumb than Roddy, the dynamic duo proceed to deduce exactly who the killer was, and discover him to be Len Paul. Batman uses an insulated diving suit to help him survive touching a powerful electric charge to the Bat-Cave's lock mechanism, freeing them. Then they race to apprehend Len Paul and save Roddy's life with only minutes to spare. "The Career of Batman Jones!" Years ago, near the genesis of his career, Batman used his Batmobile to stop an out-of-control car, saving the family within. The grateful father and mother named their newborn son Batman Jones in his honor. Batman, in return, built a "Bat-Coop" crib for him and posed for reporters' pictures with the family, holding the baby himself. Since Batman never took rewards, offtimes the people he helped sent presents or money to the Jones family in his stead. Batman Jones grew up with Batman as his idol. Then, one night when the Bat-signal drew Batman and Robin to police headquarters, they were witness to the arrival of young Batman Jones, clad in a homemade uniform and riding a bike. Commissioner Gordon asked Batman and Robin to help recover a silver statue stolen from a millionaire's home. By threating to launch his own, investigation, Batman Jones blackmailed the dynamic duo into taking him along, to keep him out of mischief. The boy proves of use indeed when organizes a game of hide-and-seek among a group of neighborhood boys, and uses their talent and finding places to hide to uncover the stolen statue's hiding place. Batman intercepts the thief as he returns for his booty. Later, Batman and Robin take their protege to the Bat-Cave, claiming to be taking him for a training session. In reality, they intend to show him that crime-fighting is too difficult for him to master, and thus discourage him. But Batman Jones proves quick-witted and agile enough to pass their tests, and after they send him back home, the two heroes admit they have to try another tack. On his own, Batman Jones deduces that crooks will try to use the machine tools exhibited at a hobby show to tunnel through a connecting wall into the bank next door. The youth is there to see the crooks try their hand, but Batman and Robin are also present and apprehend the thieves. However, Batman Jones has discovered a stamp exhibit while at the show, and gets so engrossed with it that he slacks off his Batman-isms in favor of stamp collecting. Relived, Batman and Robin hit the road. Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Batman Jones Locations *Gotham City "Prisoners of the Bat-Cave!" Individuals *Batman *Robin *Len Paul *John Roddy Locations *Gotham City *Batcave Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues